


As You Wish

by AudreyRose



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Not Budapest, but I feel this might have happened there as well.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes after a rough mission Natasha just needs Clint to do things. This is one of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

Clint kissed her deeply, more passion and urgency in that kiss than he was used to showing. One hand moved up to cradle her face, the other on the small of her back pulling her closer. The noise that fell from her lips as the parted just slightly made him shudder.

"Bed," she mumbled, her fingers tangled in the short hair near the nape of his neck. Their lips pressed together again, the kiss more lazy and calm. His hands trailed down to her hips and he felt her smirk against his lips. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him even closer. "Now," she commanded against his lips, tugging his hair slightly.

"As you wish," he replied with a slight smirk laying her back on the bed, covering her body with his own. His blue eyes met her green and he felt his lips quirk up into a slight smile. Her red curls fanned out around her face as she stared up at him. He leaned down, capturing her lips once again.

Slowly they pulled apart, breathing out silently. He inched his way down her body, kissing and biting her neck and shoulders. His right hand undid her bra in seconds earning a slight gasp. He smirked against her creamy skin, nuzzling slightly. He kissed his way down her body, paying special attention to to spots he knew would make her gasp and writhe.

He bit at her hips, smirking as it made her arch. He took advantage and pulled the lacy black panties down her long legs. She stared down at him as he settled between her legs. His tongue darting over his lips. His hands massaged her inner thighs as he leant forward. His tongue found her clit and she gasped, hips bucking slightly. 

"God, Clint, your mouth," she managed as he applied more pressure. His eyes met hers as she watched him. He moved down, his tongue pushing into her. She gasped, her hips pressing down. His hands gripped her thighs as he pleasured her in all the ways he'd learned over the years.

Her long fingers found his hair, tugging sightly. He allowed her to pull him to her mouth. The kiss was rough and hot, and he moaned into her mouth as she rolled her hips up against him. He pulled back, looking at her for a moment before shifting and pushing into her slowly. A string of threats fell off her lips and he slammed into her.

"Fuck me, Barton," she growled, her legs wrapping around his hips. He nodded, burying his face into the crook of her neck. He moved at a sharp but even pace, one hand curled in her hair, the other holding him up. Natasha's moans were growing increasingly louder next to his ear. "Clint," she gasped, pressing up against him.

"I've got you," he mumbled, his lips brushing her ear. 

She arched against him, her legs tightening around him. The noises and the russian swears that escaped her lips, music to his ears. He shuddered, his own moan passing his lips as she dragged him over with her. They both collapsed on the bed, he quickly rolled off her before his strong arms pulled her against him. He stroked the red curls sleepily as she listened to his heartbeat. He hummed some tune quietly and she smiled as she drifted to sleep.


End file.
